I'm Here
by pockyglutton
Summary: Natsu has snuck into Lucy's bed once more, but he's not his usual cheery self. Lucy takes it upon herself to comfort this down in the dumps dragon slayer. For NaLu Week, Prompt 2 (Vulnerable).


I'm Here: A NaLu Fic

_Gift_

Lucy found herself awake before the sun itself had come out. Her eyes wide open, sweat ran down her neck as her flesh came closer and closer to melting off.

_Why does he have to sneak in during summer? Can't breathe. . ._ She started rocking back and forth, trying to his hold.

"Luce?" The dragon slayer shifted above her, where she had been trapped between his arms.

"Natsu. . ." Groaning, she ground her back teeth together. "You're here. In my bed." She scoffed. "We've talked about this." Mustering all her strength, Lucy tries to shove Natsu off, but with little success. _But. I can't. Breathe._

"Oh. Right." To her surprise, he immediately started moving. The weight on her lightened, the fabric of his clothes making a noise when it chafed against her comforter. "Sorry."

_Weird, he usually doesn't apologize for these things._

Lucy sat up so quickly that she felt her brain mass sway slightly in her skull. From the corner of her eye, she caught Natsu poising to jump from the windowsill. She called out to him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Grabbing onto his wrist, she tugged him back. Her grip loosened slightly so he could pull away easily, so he could leave if he wanted to.

The muscles under her had tensed, and for a second she feared that he might jump, but Natsu just fell back onto her bed.

"Isn't this how these things usually go?" He glanced sideways at her. "I sneak in. You get mad and kick me out." He puffed a breath through his nose and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but," Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, massaging it with her palm. "You at least put up a fight." She chuckled and nudged him, but he didn't seem to return her amusement, as if their usual roles of jester and straight man were reversed. Actually tired from something other than fighting, _Natsu_, who always cracked jokes and was so full of energy, slumped his shoulders.

"I guess."

Lucy frowned. She didn't expect such a muted reaction. "Hey, Natsu. Look at me." Using her hands on his shoulders, she coaxed him to slowly face her. "Talk to me. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just." His chest heaved as he breathed deeply, and he collapsed into Lucy's outstretched arms. "God, Luce. I miss him."

_Oh._

Her stomach flipped over at the thought that he would tell her this, but still her chest clenched painfully, knowing his sentiments. They shared something like the cruel inverse of an inside joke. _Mama, Papa. . ._ The first thing she thought to do was to pull him closer, his warmth shuddering in her embracing.

"I see." The corners of her mouth turned up in a strained smile against his scarf. She reached for words to comfort him, but all she could think of was, "I get it." Humming as she searched for an explanation, she pulled out of their embrace and held Natsu's hands together in her lap. Heart jumping when her eyes meet his, she finally finds her words.

"I miss my Mama and Papa all the time." She massages his hands in her own. "It's okay to cry about these things, you know." Come to think of it, she's never seen this side of him, never seen him so vulnerable.

He nods, slowly bobbing his head up and down, almost reluctantly.

"Hey." Lucy's hands leave Natsu's. She cups a shaking hand to his cheek. "Though we'd never replace Igneel, you have the guild to lean on." Then, not intending for Natsu to hear, she whispers to herself. "And you have me." Her cheeks simmered, turning a faint pink in the infant sunrise. She suspected he had heard her, but she wouldn't get her hopes up that he would care. What could he do? She'd been burned before.

His silence went on for entirely too long, sending knots twisting into her gut. Did I say something wrong? Wait. Hearing sniffling, Lucy leaned in closer to see a few tears trickling down the dragon slayer's face.

"Natsu? Was it something I said? Hey," she lifts his chin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ups—"

Cutting her off abruptly, Natsu squeezed her into a tight embrace. It nearly knocked the wind out of her, leaving her breathless. She could've just melted into him, pressing into him and taking in his scent, sandalwood and campfires.

". . . I could've lost you." His voice, low and soft, caressed her earlobe.

His murmur brought to her mind a future that she'd rather forget. Heart pounding out of her chest, head spinning, lights flashing, a little piece of her fading away all too quickly. For a moment, the possibility that she could've lost Natsu instead seized her. She clutched him closer. He could slip through her fingers at any moment. Always so reckless, picking fights and jumping head first in danger. _Natsu. . ._

"I'm right here." Her voice breaks, trying to reassure herself as well as Natsu. Neither speaks for a moment, just holding each other, soaking up the other's presence.

"You're here." His words were almost lost in her hair before he presses his lips, soft and gentle, against her forehead. "Thank you, Luce."

Smiling, Lucy sunk down into the mattress, holding Natsu to her. The heat no longer annoyed her, but instead comforted.

Whispering into his chest, she snuggled into him. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

A/N: This just a short, cute drabble of these two cuties. Shorter than my other stuff, but I think it suits the situation.

A question for all you lovely readers out there: What usually helps you get out of the dumps? Personally, I like listening to music, and possibly belting out songs that relate to the current situation.

Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
